In most cases domestic and commercial bath facilities utilize toiletry apparatus that is designed particularly for use by adults. Children are often injured in attempting to utilize toilet seat apparatus that is much too large for them. Additionally, the large size of conventional toilet seat apparatus makes it difficult for children to maintain effective sanitary conditions through use thereof because of the difficulty of positioning themselves with relation to the toilet seat and to utilize toilet paper for proper hygienic cleaning. Accordingly, it is considered desirable to provide toilet seat assemblies of conventional design with movable inserts that permit toilets to be effectively utilized by both adults and children. A number of toilet seat inserts have been developed in the past, but for the most part these are of fairly complex and expensive nature. It is desirable to provide a toilet seat insert that provides for effective and reliable use of toilet seat assemblies by children and yet which may be obtained at reasonably low cost.
Removable toilet seat inserts have been provided for children that simply rest on the toilet seat and provide a seat structure design particularly for use by children. These devices are typically formed of molded polymer material and are seldom sufficiently durable for effective use over a long period of time. Moreover, many toilet seat assemblies for children are not particularly stable when in assembly with a conventional toilet seat and thus can move about to some degree. This factor causes many child's toilet seats to be susceptible to pinching the child as the apparatus is used. It is therefore desirable to provide a child's toilet seat assembly that provides effective resistance to pinching during use. It is also desirable to provide toilet inserts that ensure against contamination of toilet seat covers under circumstances where the inserts may have become soiled through use thereof by a child. It is further desirable to provide a child's toilet seat insert that does not interfere with drainage of accidentally spilled liquid to and through the opening of a conventional toilet seat.